Unexpected Developments
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: When the gang goes off to camp for a week they find themselves discovering feelings for people they never imagined loving..JosieXMarshall and CorrineXLucas.Filled with harmless fluff,dramaand what i think is humour Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

--1--

So. It finally happened. They finally called it quits. It's not as if it was a surprise, I mean, it had been coming for a while. At least it wasn't messy. They just drifted apart over the summer. The fact that they were able to keep their relationship alive for 2 months after that is a credit towards them. I had always thought that Marshall and Corrine were perfect for each other. I guess I was wrong.

"Josie!" I heard someone yell at me, they seemed distant,

"What!" I managed to slur,

"Wake up, we're going to be late." Corrine said, just as she does every morning.

But today was different. Today we most defiantly couldn't be late. Today we were on our way to Camp Summerfield, the whole of our grade was actually.

"I'm up." I groggily said, sitting up.

I stared at Corrine. She was already dressed. Her bag was sitting on her perfectly made bed, all ready to go.

I looked at my clock. "7:30!" I groaned,

"Yes 7:30, we have to be outside for roll check at 8:30." she informed me,

"Well you look ready," I said, nodding at her side of the room,

"What time did you get up?" I asked,

"Um…5-ish. I couldn't sleep." she explained.

Oh no. That was her second night without sleep.

"Corrine. Are you sure you're ok?" I asked concerned,

"Yes, I'm fine about Marshall and me but, I still don't get it. How can you love someone so much and then all of a sudden…not?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"You changed," I shrugged. "It happens to everyone. Including me." I sighed, thinking about how I hadn't even felt a 'pang' of jealousy when Vaughn had returned from vacation with a new girlfriend in tow.

"I guess," Corrine shrugged,

"But you guys are still friends right?" I asked,

"Yes. It'll take a little getting use to though," she laughed slightly,

"You'll make it work though. Don't worry about that." I answered

"Thanks Jose." she said me sincerely. "Now get ready, we don't want to be late."

I laughed. "Yes Mom."

--x--

After a rushed breakfast we finally got outside. Waiting there were three buses and a giant board with lists of camp groups. There were 6 groups and what group you were in determined what bus you'd be making the 4hr long bus trip there in.

Corrine and I instantly started looking for our names.

"Found it!" she said, "Group 2, what about you?"

"Ummm…" I said scrolling down a list. "Group 5." I sighed.

"We're not on the same bus," Corrine said disappointed,

"Don't worry, time apart will only prove how much we love each other," I teased, "I'll guess I'll see you when we get there."

"Yeah, see you." Corrine waved and headed for the first bus.

I went towards the last. I dumped my bag in the pile waiting to be put into the baggage compartment, then climbed aboard.

Looking around, I didn't see anyone I actually knew. A few people from, English, a couple from math, but no friendly faces. Then I spotted Marshall. 2 rows from the back, staring aimlessly out the window.

"Hey bus buddy!" I greeted him, "This seat taken?"

"Nope, it's all yours," he laughed.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked.

"Bus 1." he answered,

"So is Cor…never mind." I should really work on that thinking before talking thing.

"It's ok Josie. Her name's not a dirty word," he laughed again,

I smiled slightly.

"How you holding up?" I asked,

"Surprisingly well. I kind of feel bad about it actually," he sighed.

"How's she? I didn't get a chance to see her yesterday. It felt a little awkward," he turned to face me,

"She's not doing so good," I answered. But quickly explained when I saw his face fall,

"She's not depressed or anything. She's just confused. Something about how fast feelings change…" I trailed off,

"Tell me about it." Marshall sighed again and sunk back into his seat,

"So what number group are you in?" I changed the subject,

"Five." he answered as the buses started to move,

"Yay!" I said, "At least I won't be alone." I smiled.

Little did I know, but I wasn't just driving away from school. I was leaving everything I thought I knew about love, friendship and even life, behind.

---x---

A/N- Maybe not a very strong (or long) first chapter but it's not the complete introduction- It's like every 4 chapters is really 1 chapter just from different characters POVs. Lol if that didn't make sense it will after you read the next few chapters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

--2--

I knew it had happened the moment he came back into our room. He and Corrine had been talking in the girls' room for nearly 3 hours. I could tell that he'd been crying. And Marshall isn't the most emotional person, so I guessed the talk must have been pretty full-on.

"Hey man." he said

"Hey." I answered simply.

What was I meant to say? I know _girls_ have huge chocolate eating cry-fests with their friends after a break-up but…it just didn't seem appropriate to suggest right now…or ever for that matter.

"Corrine and I broke up." he stated.

"I'm sorry dude," I attempted to sound comforting,

"It's ok. It was a mutual decision," he explained,

"That's good," I was still unsure of how to consol him,

"Yeah, I guess I'm single again," he laughed, but I could tell he wasn't thrilled,

"Join the club" I laughed too- Then regretted it once I realized that comparing me to him was not exactly comforting.

"Speaking of that, I haven't heard you talk about Josie in a while. You still into her?" he asked.

Truth be told, I hadn't really thought about it. Over the summer Josie and I had become really close. She had stayed at my house when her mum had gone away on business. The closer we got, the more I started to see her as a sister rather than a crush. And Vaughn was out of the picture now so I've had a few months to 'make a move' and I haven't. So I guess, no, I didn't _like_ like her anymore.

"Nah, she's just a good friend." I shrugged,

"Glad I'm not the only one whose feelings change so suddenly." Marshall sighed,

"It happens to the best of us dude," I reassured him.

"I guess. I'm going out for a walk. I've still got a lot on my mind." he stood and went to leave,

"Ok, be careful." I told him. After all, it was dark outside.

"Yes sir." he saluted. "And I promise I'll be home before bedtime as well." he teased as he shut the door.

I was asleep before he got back.

--x--

A few days later we were off to camp. I was a bit disappointed to find out Marshall and I were on different buses but at least we would be sharing a room when we got there.

I decided it was best to keep the fact that I had seen Corrine's name at the top of my group list to myself.

I'd only been on the bus for about 10 minutes when I saw Corrine walk on. She smiled when she saw me and started heading my way. It was the first time I'd seen her since the break-up, I'd been hanging around with Marshall and we managed to not cross paths with her.

Then it hit me.

Corrine was single now. I'd always known Corrine was a girl- When I first met her in freshman year; I was thrilled a girl was even talking to me let alone one that loves science. But I'd never paid much attention to her because she had always been Marshall's. Since the day they had met he'd had the silliest schoolboy crush on her. But now, it was different.

"Hey," she smiled as she sat down next to me,

"Hey," I answered back,

"Long time no see," she laughed,

"Yeah, I was…studying yesterday." I tried my best to sound truthful.

"It's ok Lucas, you can tell the truth," she said warmly,

"Marshall's your best friend, it's not like you have to choose sides or anything. In time, we'll all be able to hang out together again just like we use to. It'll just take a little while." she sighed

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely,

"Yes. Don't worry about me. Josie's been doing enough of that for the both of you," she laughed,

"How's he?" She asked casually,

"He's doing ok." I answered.

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." she said genuinely.

"What group's he in?" she asked as the bus started to move,

"Umm 5, I think." I replied,

"So is Josie," she told me,

"Are you two sharing a room there?" I asked,

"Hopefully, I think so," she replied

"Cool."

"Why? Are you still in love with her?" she sighed at me,

I laughed, "Nah, that ship has sailed."

"I know what you mean." Corrine said, looking directly at the back of the seat in front of us, as if she was in deep thought.

"I guess, people just…change."

---x---

A/N- SORRY! For the long wait, I've been totally run off my feet. Next chapter is Marshall's POV and it'll be up as quick as I can type it lol. I love getting reviews…hinthint;-)


End file.
